


Operation Love

by addictedtofiction7190



Series: I'm Still Not Over OT12 [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: AU Where Lu Han has a Twin sister, AU Where OT12 are Still Together, Background Relationships: - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love Triangle, Lu Han's Sister is a Matchmaker, Multi, XiuChen - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction7190/pseuds/addictedtofiction7190
Summary: Tao didn't know what falling in love feels like until Lu Han's sister entered the picture. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only EXO member who was interested. The betrayal stung when Kris was also revealed to had intentions of courting Lu Han's sister. In a battle for love between two close friends, who would be the victor? Lu Han's sister honestly wants to stab something if the two boy pining for her don't realize they are only competing because they like each other.....AKA that one AU where fighting over the same person makes the two rivals realize that they were in love with each other all along.





	Operation Love

  
Tao always wondered what falling in love feels like. Is the feeling as wonderful as people expressed in movies, books, or songs? Would the feeling be like a soft gentle spring breeze where the presences is calming? Or, is the feeling the exact (ex’act) opposite, a raging gush of wind that knocks everyone off their feet. He always wondered, but he never knew. That is, until he met Lu Han’s sister. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Before their official debut, all the members were somewhat comfortable enough with each other to share personal information. Sometimes, the closer members would even exchange interesting anecdotes and memories about their childhoods. Yet, none of them felt like their bonds were as strong as a normal friendship, nor do they trust each other 100%. When the participants of EXO were set and dorms were disrupted, the twelve young adults were still adjusting and familiarizing with the sudden change; they had to live with other people that they barely knew. 

 

To ensure that the transition went smoother, the leaders of both EXO-M and EXO-K suggests that they arrange at least one weekly event to hangout as a group and bond. The idea was upvoted by everyone and by the second lunch-date of that week, they knew those hangouts would be a tradition among their group. 

 

Usually, the hangouts involved activities that would start conversations and drive everyone to share more and more about their lives. Basic questions were thrown around the first meeting: favourite colour, food preferences, music taste. They didn’t really open up until that one ridiculous ‘would you rather’ session where Tao confessed he would rather lose his hearing rather than spending an entire day where Baekhyun copies every sentence that the martial artist utters (Baekhyun then proceeded to copying Tao for the rest of the day). Other interesting facts that surfaced were Xiumin’s undying love for coffee and Suho’s insecurity about being a leader. As more and more of these bonding sessions were conducted, the group grew closer and closer. By the time of their official debut, every member felt like they had been adopted into a second family with the addition of numerous brothers in their life. 

 

Information about their families was also revealed in these hangouts. Lu Han having a twin sister was first mentioned two weeks into their attempts of growing more accustomed to each other. Her name was Lu Xia, the younger of the pair of twins by five minutes. She came on the same foreign exchange program as Lu Han and was studying at Yonsei University for the convenience of going to the same school as her brother. From Lu Han’s description of her, the group learned that she was a female version of her brother physical appearance wise. Personality wise, that was a separate matter. However, the more and more Lu Han shared about his sister, the brighter the spark of interest ignited, particularly for two EXO-M members. 

 

Despite Lu Han’s frequent meet ups with his sister, no one had the pleasure of meeting her. Stories were stories but that didn’t stop Tao from visualizing what Lu Xia would be like; his ideal perfect type. The martial artist wanted nothing more than to meet the mysterious sister in person. He would always beg the main vocalist to bring him along their family outing but Lu Han would always refuse, stating that his time with his sister was their special time alone. The rejection would cause Tao to wear a pout for the rest of the day (or until Kris found a method to coax the man-child to cease his brooding).   

 

Tao’s wish was finally granted a year after their debut. After an eternity of the other members’ pestering, Lu Han reluctantly agreed to introducing his sister in person. They were waiting at the dorms, all tired after a day of learning choreo. The exhaustion they felt didn’t interfere with their excitement of meeting one of their member’s family. While Lu Han was out sneaking his sister to their dorms, the rest of EXO were scrabbling around to arrange some snacks and tidying up the area. 

 

There was a brisk knock at the door causing everyone to freeze on the spot. Kai tripped in the process of going to open the door and D.O. sighed before helping the dancer up. Without asking if the other members needed a moment to mentally prepare themselves, D.O. yanked opened the door. On the other side stood Lu Han with his back turned against the entryway and blocking the group’s view of the female accomplice. They were whispering something in Mandarin, too quiet and rushed for Tao to make out at the distance Tao was standing. Eventually, the main vocalist finally turned around and entered the doorway hand in hand with his sister. 

 

She looked stunning. Her hair — long and flowing down to her waist — was a nice shade of chocolate brown that looked natural and untampered with. She donned a stained t-shirt and some denim jeans yet still managed to look like a model who was in the middle of a photoshoot. There wasn’t any exaggeration when Lu Han mentioned their similar appearances; she was the spitting image of the main vocalist. Tao didn’t even noticed that he was staring until Kris jabbed his sides as a reminder that the act was impolite.  

 

“Hi?” Lu Xia looked a bit unsure of herself standing in front of eleven idols, even if they were all friends with her brother. 

 

Tao melted at her voice. Surely, if she also auditioned for S.M. Entertainment, her place as a main vocalist was predetermined. Looks like the possession of an angelic voice ran in the Lu genes. The martial artist also noticed how adorable her awkwardness was. He may or may not have mentally cooed at the sight of her. 

 

A minute passed without anyone moving to initiate anything. Suho, growing more confident in his leadership skills and a bit of a mother hen walked over to Lu Xia and introduced himself. After a nice, firm handshake, he guided her to one of the seats and welcomed her to sit down. As if being awaken from a trance by their leader’s actions, the rest of EXO gathered around the newcomer and began introducing themselves. 

 

One by one, the members gave their own special greetings with additional commentation made by Lu Han (Lu Xia was told to not take anything that Chen says seriously nor should she ever go near Sehun whenever he is in possession of bubble tea). In the blink of an eye, the introduction of two members were left: Kris and Tao. 

 

Kris, being the older one, went first and tried to flaunt his undeniable charisma (or Krisma). “Hey there, my real name is Wu Yifan but call me Kris,” he got out of his seat for a handshake like the previous ones Lu Xia shared with his fellow groupmates. A second barely passed since he got up but he proceeded to fall right into Tao’s lap due to tripping over the Baekhyun that was seated at the base of his chair; effectively shattering his cool guy image. 

 

Tao let out a high pitch squeal at the sudden addition of weight while the rest of the members howled (like a wolf) with laughter. Even Lu Xia, who warmed up to the eleven unfamiliar men by now, giggled at the sight of fall. Both parties involved with the generation of laughter were in awe of the newcomer’s giggling. Hypnotised and entranced, there wasn’t any hurry in getting out of their compromising position. 

 

“Wow, sure looks like Kris is eager for a certain KungFu Panda,” Chen teased with a obnoxious smirk. Sehun, being the maknae, lived up the title of being immature by added a wolf howl after Chen’s statement. 

 

After Chen and Sehun’s little adlib, Lu Xia spared a questioning glance at her brother and she was answered with a nod. As if discovering the sweets for the first time, the brunette’s eyes danced with a bright spark. The onlookers were confused but brushed off the exchange as some form of freaky twin-telepathy. 

 

Kris and Tao, finally realizing their slightly inappropriate position, locked widened eyes with each other before breaking their contact. Kris moved back to his seat and Tao scooted a little bit further away from the tall rapper. Just as Kris was about to collapse on his chair, he realized he never got the handshake he was trying to obtain. Awkwardly pausing in the middle of squatting down, he bounced back up and navigated his way in front of the brunette. When the out-stretched hand was met with a shook, Kris sashayed his way back to his seat with a smile glued to his face. 

 

Tao froze upon the realization he was the only member who had yet introduced himself; his time to shine was now. Problem: his mind was still recovering from his decrease in manliness due to the girly scream he produced. His cheeks were still pink and he knew he had already lost his chance at a heart-capturing first impression. Flabbergasted and godsmacked, he silently made his way to Lu Xia, took her hand in his, gave a little shake, and returned to his spot on the ground. 

 

The martial artist pulled his leg up to his chest and tried to suffocate himself by burying his face into his thighs. He could hear the amused chuckles from his group mates and decided to dig deeper with his face. Even with his face down, Tao could detect the sympathetic gaze his mother (Suho) gave him and the relatable expression that crossed Kris’ face.  

 

“Excuse me,” the brunette called, causing Tao to quickly raise his head. “Er, I didn’t quite catch your name,” a polite smile graced her features. “I mean, I know all your names because Han Han always talks about you guys. However, it would be a lot nicer to hear it directly from you,” Tao felt like he was shot in the heart.   

 

“I-It’s Huang Zitao. Umm, you can just call me Tao like everyone else does,” Tao stutters his way through his introduction. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Tao,” Lu Xia said as the martial artist felt an oncoming heart attack.  

 

For the rest of the brunette’s stay, the dorm was filled with jokes and laughter. Lu Xia took five minutes to burst the bubble of being at a new place with new people and quickly adjusted to the situation. She became bolder and more lifelike compared to the stiff, nervous wreck that she was when she first entered the room. Soon, she was becoming more and more like the description Lu Han told the group; cheerful, bright and amiable.

 

Tao liked her even more when she began spilling the beans on her brother. Apparently, Lu Han once tried to serenade a crush but with his back turned away due to his nervousness. However, moments before he started singing, his crush was called away by a teacher. In the end, he successfully captured the heart of a widowed math teacher plus a team of athletes jogging in the courtyard. There was also another time when he was forced to cross-dress for a class production. Needless to say, 80% of the male population (in his class) jumped off the straight train and started to question their sexuality.  

 

The martial artist kept a close watch on the brunette throughout her visit. Him couldn’t tear his eyes away from her; she was too captivating and radiant. Unknown to the blonde, another member in the group was developing the same thoughts. They both listened to the conversation rather than worry about contributing, preferring to allow their minds to wander off into fantasies. 

 

Eventually, Lu Han had to interject in the middle of another blackmail material anecdote to inform the group that Lu Xia should be leaving soon. His fellow idols seemed a bit sad until his sister gave reassurance and a promise that she’ll visit more often. After briefly planning the next meet up, the brunette was escorted to the door by the twelve breathtakingly handsome member of EXO. She gave a bright smile, bid farewell to everyone, and left with her brother trailing behind her to make sure she arrives safely to her residence. 

 

A few minutes after her departure, the eleven remaining members were still in a buzz about the brunette. They gathered around in a circle and shared their insights on what Lu Han story was their favourite. Establishing certain inside jokes and nicknames for the main vocalist, the group realized his twin was probably the devil’s reincarnation to be able to blurt out all those embarrassing stories about her brother without any filters. 

 

Twenty minutes later, they noticed the time and all agreed that they should be resting in preparation for tomorrow’s packed schedule. Group by group, they headed off to wherever they had to. 

 

After a long day, Tao wanted to take a nice relaxing shower to ease his mind. However, considering how late into the night the time was, he debated on skipping the shower for the sake of avoiding his fear. Luckily, he spotted Kris heading for the showers and immediately sprinted towards the rapper. 

 

“Kris ge, are you going to shower?” 

 

Kris didn’t even need to look at the blonde to predict the martial artist’s request. Tao was already a young adult; Kris didn’t why the martial wasn’t willing to shower by himself. Alas, he was used to spoiling the youngest EXO-M member. Sighing, he responded: “Yeah. You can join me if you want.” 

 

Without any hesitation, Tao walked beside Kris and linked their arms together. He hummed a happy tune as they entered the showers together. Kris couldn’t surpass his smile created by the antics of the martial artist. When they finished their shower and other sanitary practices like washing their faces and brushing their teeth, Kris guided the blonde to his room before heading towards his own. He could hear a faint “good night” from behind as he was closing the door and his smile increased tenfold. 

 

Unforeseen by anyone except the fates, the encounter with Lu Han’s twin will forever change the lives of two EXO members. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 林佳鑫，生日快乐!!!!! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) 对不起，因为要上学我没能写完这个故事。但是，我会努力把这个故事完成的。(°◡°♡).:｡
> 
> For anyone who's wondering, Lu Xia is written with the characters 鹿霞
> 
> I am not over OT12 and by request of a friend I am attempting to not cry while writing Taoris. Hopefully I tagged the fandoms properly... Thank you to anyone who's reading this fic and I would appreciate any Kudos or comments. Again, happy birthday Justine! 
> 
> P.S. Remember to stream Wolf and never let it Chogidie


End file.
